monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Legiana
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Coral Highlands, Hoarfrost Reach, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 2124.69 cm 1495.78 cm |Monster Relations = Shrieking Legiana |Generation = Fifth }} Legiana are Flying Wyverns first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. Legiana is known to live in the highest peaks of the Coral Highlands. It is an apex predator there, hunting prey of all shapes and sizes from the skies. It emits a chilling wind from its body, which dulls its prey's ability to escape. Their materials can be used to craft the Legiana Armor Sets and Ice Element weapons. Physiology Legiana is a slim, primarily beige and navy-blue colored Flying Wyvern characterized by its leaf-like wingtips and striped skin patterns. Legiana's head is topped with a pair of antenna-like fins which are attached via a thin membrane to the back of its neck. Legiana's membrane enables it to move at extreme speeds and emit chilling winds. It has bright yellow eyes and powerful legs ending in piercing talons. Its face, tail, feet, and wingtips are a dark navy blue, and its body is covered in striped patterns of the same color. The ends of its wings are separated into four distinct flaps which overlap each other when folded, and its tail has three retractable fins on the left, right, and dorsal. Legiana has star-like shapes on the back of its wings. Its back is also dark blue. Behavior and Abilities Legiana is able to emit a chilling wind from its body, which dulls its prey's ability to escape. It flies with extreme precision and agility, using its talons to grab its prey straight out of the air. Legiana will sometimes fight Paolumu if both Flying Wyverns come across each other.https://youtu.be/QT4tE738Q6o?t=391 Its legs are strong enough to throw even medium-sized monsters such as Paolumu considerable distances once they are in its grasp. Legiana has been observed eating Raphinos, simply by grabbing one with its talons then biting into it.https://youtu.be/64ql8jQBgsw?t=19 Legiana are intensely territorial and will attack whatever ventures into the upper reaches of the Coral Highlands. A Legiana was responsible for the Third Fleet being stranded in the highlands. In Monster Hunter World: Iceborne, a flock of Legiana suddenly appeared fleeing the Ancient Forest, seemingly drawn by a mysterious song. This event set off the expedition to the Hoarfrost Reach. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter: World (Introduced) * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Element/Status Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} Monster Materials Equipment For more information, see Legiana Equipment Legiana materials can be used to craft five different armor sets: Legiana Armor, Legiana α Armor, Legiana β Armor, Legiana α+ Armor, and Legiana β+ Armor. MHW-LegianaArmorSet.png|Legiana Armor|link=Legiana Armor (MHW) MHW-LegianaArmorSet.png|Legiana α Armor|link=Legiana α Armor (MHW) MHW-LegianaBArmorSet.png|Legiana β|link=Legiana β Armor (MHW) The following is a complete weapon list for Legiana weapons: In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Shrieking Legiana Main Article: 'Shrieking Legiana' A Variant of Legiana introduced in the Iceborne expansion. It is shrouded in white frost and specializes in freezing prey with the powerful chill it emits, then swooping down to strike at them from overhead. Gallery MHW-Legiana Screenshot 001.png MHW-Legiana Screenshot 002.png MHW-Legiana Screenshot 003.png MHW-Legiana Screenshot 005.png MHW-Legiana Screenshot 006.png MHW-Legiana Screenshot 007.png MHW-Legiana Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Legiana Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Legiana Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Legiana Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Legiana Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Legiana and Paolumu Screenshot 001.jpg|With Paolumu MHW-Legiana and Pink Rathian Screenshot 001.jpg|Tempered, with Pink Rathian MHW-Legiana and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg|With Tzitzi-Ya-Ku MHW-Legiana And Paolumu Screenshot 002.jpeg|With Paolumu MHW-Legiana And Paolumu 003.jpeg|With Paolumu MHW-Legiana And Odogaron 001.jpeg|With Odogaron MHW-Legiana Screenshot 006.jpeg MHW-Legiana Screenshot 007.jpeg MHW-Legiana Screenshot 008.jpeg MHW-Legiana Screenshot 009.jpeg MHW-Legiana Screenshot 010.jpeg MHW-Bazelgeuse and Legiana Screenshot 001.jpeg|With Bazelgeuse Notes *Legiana's head, back, wings, and tail can be wounded. *Legiana's roar requires Earplugs Lv5 to block. *When Legiana's tail is wounded, it is no longer able to freeze the terrain with its tail attacks. *When exhausted, Legiana will trip and fall after a charge and will spend less time airborne. **It will feed on Raphinos,Cortos, or Anteka to recover stamina *Corpses of Legiana can be found in the Rotten Vale. The corpses can be carved to gain materials to craft new weapons.https://youtu.be/2iifmbxholA?t=2267 *Legiana has Turf Wars with Paolumu and its subspecies, Odogaron and its subspecies, Deviljho and its variant, Rajang, and Barioth. References it:Legiana Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters